Talk:List of deaths
Does Harry die in Book 7? Harry doesnt, actually, die. Which dies is the Voldemort's horrcrux placed within Harry's body.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by 62.43.38.128 (talk • ) }| }|}}. :No, Harry dies, and returns from the dead. If he didn't die, the Horcrux wouldn't have been destroyed in the first place. [[User:Chosen One|'The' Chosen One]] (Choose me!) 20:02, 9 September 2007 (UTC) ::No, Harry doesn't die. Dumbledore says categorically that he is not dead. He could have died if he had wanted to but he did not. The part of Voldemort's soul takes the blow of the Avada Kedavra and Harry survives because of the Horcrux-like-effect of Voldemort using Harry's blood to regenerate. Harry does die. He has the option to move on and stay dead or return to the living (use of the resurrection stone). Harry chooses to come back. :Harry doesn't die. He only has the option to die and stay in the realm of the dead or come back. The stone only brought back his parents and godfather and teacher. OneWeirdDude (talk) 15:13, January 12, 2015 (UTC) It says that Peter Pettigrew murderered 13 Muggles; that is incorrect. Sirius Black was convicted of murdering 13 people, 12 Muggles and 1 wizard, whom we know to be Pettigrew. Therefore Pettigrew murdered 12 Muggles. Also Hepzibah Smith's cause of death is listed as the Avada Kedavra. Where is the reference for that? I'm pretty sure Voldemort poisoned her and Hokey took the blame. Yeah, voldemort did murder her and blame it on the elf. aliceandjasperforever peopls (send me an owl, no howlers or ill bite!) 19:14, August 3, 2010 (UTC) 5 anonymous Muggles * Question - Would it behoove us to include the 5 anonymous muggles that are killed, mentioned to Harry by Ted Tonks (and are probably the Dursleys + whoever they were staying with)? Mafalda Hopkirk 20:48, 4 October 2007 (UTC) * I don't think adding it in will do any harm, but no mention of the theory that they're the Dursleys (first I've heard of that one). Without direct canon proof, its just a fan theory. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 22:41, 4 October 2007 (UTC) * Please, exactly where is this killing mentioned? Anthony Appleyard (talk) 16:50, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Border-Collapse I think the table would look better if the borders were collapsed: "border-collapse:separate;" -Matoro183 [[User talk:Matoro183|Go Rave'nclaw!']] 11:36, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Nicholas Flamel Hullo! I might not remember this correctly and I don't have my books here with me at the moment, but didn't Dumbledore tell Harry that Nicholas Flamel put aside enough potion made from the Philosopher's Stone for another few years, making the time of his and his wife's death imprecise, let alone leaving the question of whether they have actually died unanswered? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 217.110.7.134 (talk • ) }| }|}}. :Dumbledore said that he left enough potion for him to "set his affairs in order". 13:59, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::That was it - thank you! ummmmmm just saying i thought padma patail died in the deathly hallows???? Padma didn't die.--Bella Goth 18:37, August 3, 2010 (UTC)Bella Goth Professor Binns I thought Professor Binns fell asleep in front of the staff fire and caught fire in his sleep, thus making that the cause of his death...--Bella Goth 18:37, August 3, 2010 (UTC)Bella Goth :Nope. Binns fell asleep in front of the fireplace and died. It is never said he caught fire. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:51, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah they made him sound pretty old. He just died in his sleep, probably of a heart attack or something.--WarGrowlmon18 19:09, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm completely new at this, so I apologize if this is under the wrong heading or something. :) Shouldn't Harry be mentioned somewhere here? I see that the parody has been mentioned on the talk page, arguing whether or not to list him here. Harrry dies, so to speak- page 708 "'I let him kill me,' said Harry. 'Didn't I?' 'You did,' said Dumbledore, nodding." He has the option to go on to the afterlife. But, on 707, "Then ... I'm dead too?" "Ah," said Dumbledore, smiling still more broadly. "That is the question, isn't it? On the whole, dear boy, I think not." So, you could say that Harry dies but is not dead? At any rate, whether or not he is listed as an official death, shouldn't there be a note somewhere about the circumstances? There are so many mistakes, for example Severus Snape doesn't have any Last Words but instead "You have your mother's eyes..." ''is somwhere else or it doesn't say My 2 in Voldemort's death but instead says ''"Avada Kedavra!" Request a Behind the Scenes section To help keep the major differences between the books and the film, I am requesting a separate section is made for this such as Gregory Goyle in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. -Adv193 18:23, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I hate Bellatrix. (: of course goyle did not ie! but it was rather crabbe who died! there was another thing that was different in the film adaptation. it was crabbe and goyle and not zabini and oyle which was the thing in the movie! probably we have to add a section about the movie and separate the two things and review it ina different way! Niranjana.S 06:37, April 25, 2012 (UTC)Niranjana.S Stan Shunpike; Hedwig's Killer Where does it say that Stan killed Hedwig? --KiumaruHamachi 17:06, July 31, 2011 (UTC) He killed Hedwig when they were flying Harry to safety and before then Harry lets Hedwig fly away then the rest of the crew leaves the Dursley's old abandoned house. Then moments later about 4 Death- Eaters came to attack(one Death-Eater is Stan Shunpike) Harry and Hagrid, leaving Hedwig to try and protect them and then Stan used the Avada Kedavra curse.Hedwig then squels one last time and falls to the ground leaving harry crying.Jazzhands1999 12:48, November 28, 2011 (UTC) You are both blockheads it doesn't say anywhereat all that Snan kills Hedwig 18:01, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Rufus Scrimgeour's Date of death and notes On the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows section, Rufus Scrimgeour's Date of death and Notes tables are empty and when I tried to edit them it didn't let me. I can edit the tables with writing in but not Rufus's blank ones. Why is this? 12:24, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :They actually weren't empty, that section of the table was formatted wrong and they were showing up in the wrong columns. I've fixed it. Thanks for noticing the problem and pointing it out. -Shorty1982 12:32, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : Unneeded link to the Apparition page For some reason, the closing bracket, ), in Gellert Grindelwald's Notes table in the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows section, is a link to the 'Apparition' page. Why is this? 10:27, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :I fixed it but the page isn't protected so I'm wondering why you couldn't have fixed it yourself. -Shorty1982 11:41, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Voldemort's last lines in the film and Cause of Bogrod's death I thought Voldemort's last lines were, "I killed Snape!" When did he ever say, "DIE!"? And, I thought the final time Bogrod was seen in the book was being buried by the piles of treasure? Since when did he EVER get stabbed by the dragon, when he was last seen in the vault...? AlastorMoody 00:07, December 4, 2011 (UTC) He was burned by the dragon's fire-breathing, you stupid nitwit 08:57, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Only in the film, of which's content we don't usually use fully-canonically in these things. MrSiriusBlack (talk) 14:06, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Um...excuse me? Why on earth is that 'Not Harry Potter Universe' template there? It's absolute rubbish, I mean, of course the article is about what is in the Harry Potter series, it's about the deaths that happened in it! 18:07, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :I added it because it is nigh impossible for us to properly discuss this subject without mentioning the books and films, therefore it cannot be written from an in-universe perspective. -- 1337star (talk) Why are people claimed that voldemort still kills grindelwald after he gave the infomation about the elder wand in the film, it is not true. :For this Wiki only Rowling's books and interviews and Pottermore are canon. Films are only then considered canon when they don't contradict the books, interviews or Pottermore. In the case of Voldemort NOT killing Grindelwald, this part of the film contradicts the books and therefore is considered not canon. Such things can only be mentioned in a "Behind the scenes" section. By the way, don't forget to sign your posts with 4 (~) for the signature. 21:28, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Help, is Death List Fake? Hey, i just read the list of deaths, and im really confused. how do these people know what exact day EVERYONE dies and who killed them. Did they ask J.K Rowling her opinion? The book or film does not tell us that most of the people in the death list died! So how did they even get a date for when those people died?! And Harry Potter did not start Hogwarts at the start of the 1990's did he? where did they get this information? please help, because there were a lot of strangers i had never heard of on the death list, so is it made up or is it actual facts. Where did the Harry Potter Wiki find out the dates of so many people's death date's? It just does not say it in the books! INeedToKnow 17:47, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :All information on this wiki, including this list, comes from a canon source, whether the books, films, video games, etc. Dates come from either interviews with JKR (for instance, she said the Battle of Hogwarts took place on 2 May, so any deaths during that battle happened on that date), or from clever parsing of the text. This page may be of some interest to you. -- 1337star (Owl Post) 18:16, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Yup, Harry started in 1991. 08:59, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Names listed wrong I'm confused about some of the names. The McKinnons, the Bones' and the Prewetts are listed in Order of the Phoenix while in Philosopher's Stone Rubeus Hagrid says: No one lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some of the best witches and wizards of the age - the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts - you were only a baby an' you lived., and then I'm just wondering whether they should be moved or not. --Danniesen 18:18, April 24, 2012 (Denmark) Only Crabbe died from the fiendfyre. Goyle was saved. 23:26, April 28, 2012 (UTC)Hunter 1. Goyle died in the film. I nmoticed that Bilius died in the deathly hallows. I'm pretty sure that that was in the prisoner of azkaban when they are talking abouty The Grim? 09:04, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Wrong last lines for Myrtle No. In the film, she said: "I unlocked the door to tell him to Go Away" not " I unlocked the door and told him to Go Away", and in the book it says: "So I unlocked the door to tell him to go use his own toilet and then -" Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining: "-I died." ''I will change it from saying: ''"Go Away!" in the last lines box to saying 'Unknown'. That is all we can go on, until JK Rowling releases something with more information apout the Harry Potter Universe (Which I think should be called Potterverse). AvadaKedavraKnowsWhereYouLive (talk) 20:54, July 2, 2012 (UTC) What About The Free Elf? It is shameful that Dobby hasn't been mentioned in the list. He was a true hero. He knew where his loyalties lay. Personally, to me, his death came as the biggest blow. He just cannot be left out, when even Hagrid's Flobberworms have been mentioned. 15:26, July 16, 2012 (UTC)ATruePotterheadWhoCriedWhenDobbyDied :Dobby is there, though. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 15:23, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :I think you made a mistake when you were looking for him, 115.241.241.8, as Dobby is there in the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Section. 09:04, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Non-book sources At the moment, this page is specifically includes books. Should this page be edited to include information from non-book sources as well, such as Scarlett from ? PetStarPlanet (talk) 22:35, September 21, 2018 (UTC) :I see no reason not to include something like that. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:22, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Order So what is the official order deaths should be listed in per section, in-universe (approximately if exact order is unknown) or in order of first mention? Currently, it seems to mixed. If in-universe order, Cursed Child adds even more complications with the whole alternate realities, and then, should they be in order regardless of timeline (alternate 1998 counts as the same as normal 1998) or in order of which the realities formed, so with original reality deaths listed first? And Hogwarts Mystery adds complications to order of first mention, as in that case, should they be in the in-universe order of mentions, or the order in which the mentions are added in real-life chronological order? Sorry for making this overly complicated. PetStarPlanet (talk) 01:30, July 27, 2019 (UTC) :I was under the impression that it should be first mention, and anything that breaks the rule should be fixed. The reason is it's a lot easier than to do it chronologically, because that can't always be determined, even in the original series of 7. OneWeirdDude (talk) 15:49, July 30, 2019 (UTC) Leta’s Last Line I was watching Fantastic Beasts; The Crimes of Grindelwald and heard Leta say "Go! Go!" after saying "I love you". I checked the script and it she said "GO! GO!". Should this be changed or am I missing something? (I'm brand new to fandom and am very unsure of what to do). GoldenDegree (talk) 00:02, October 18, 2019 (UTC)